


miscelaneous Faculty drabbles and ficlets

by sophinisba



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Trick or Treat C/Z Halloween grab bag, Halloween 2008.  My prompt was "lightning".  Title taken from the Paul Simon song "Hearts and Bones".</p></blockquote>





	1. Casey (dribble)

He’ll have to go back out there in a minute.  
He’ll have to go on and face another day.  
Pretend it doesn’t hurt, and just keep moving.  
But Zeke will see, and everyone else.  
They’ll all know it happened again.  
And Casey didn’t fight back.  
Time to come out.  
Catch the blood.  
Hide it.  
Fuck.


	2. Love Like Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Trick or Treat C/Z Halloween grab bag, Halloween 2008. My prompt was "lightning". Title taken from the Paul Simon song "Hearts and Bones".

Casey's never minded thunderstorms. People he might get scared of sometimes, but nature's on his side. Water's cool and cleansing on his face, and lightning reveals the nightscape with the beautiful clarity of a camera flash.

He doesn't mind them tonight either. The hard rain keeps the kids away and leaves him alone with Zeke and the chocolate. They turn out the porch light, undress in the dark, and in bright instants Casey flashes on – a plane of torso a – dark thatch of hair – tongue licking lips Zeke's – long arms reaching out. To touch him.

They roll with the thunder.


	3. The Dead Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey brings Zeke a Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the C/Z Xmas Box, Christmas, 2008. Prompt: tree

"What kind of a tree is that?" said Zeke. "It looks dead."

"It's deciduous," said Casey. "Come on, invite me in, it's freezing out here."

Zeke's house was big and empty as always, but at least it was warm. He'd said he didn't mind his parents hopping off to Switzerland without him, and he'd turned down the invitation to spend Christmas with the Connors, said he was looking forward to his traditional monster movie marathon at home.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of biology genius?" Casey said when he'd gotten his coat and boots off.

"I thought you were upset I didn't have a Christmas tree. Christmas trees are evergreens, Casey."

"Yeah, well." Casey took a deep breath. "This one isn't the kind of tree you throw away after the holidays. This is the kind you care for and keep." He found a good place for it in the living room and started getting the decorations out of his backpack, only mildly embarrassed by his own lack of subtlety. "Are you gonna help me with this?"

"In a minute," said Zeke, and he made Casey drop the decorations so they could give all their attention to the kiss. He made it last awhile.

"Merry Christmas," Casey said after.

"Merry Christmas," said Zeke, and stared at him for another minute. "Thanks for the…I get it."

"Good."


	4. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey/Zeke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: Slow Ride

The day the six of them walked out together was the first time Casey left school without faculty permission or life-threatening illness. It wasn't the last.

"Take it easy," Zeke would say. "Think they care? They won't miss you."

And they'd ride all day with Zeke at the wheel and neither one talking. Casey hated the music but he didn't complain. Nowhere they needed to get to or away from, so they'd ride slow. Then parked on the shoulder of the highway they'd twist and roll, lose themselves and each other, forget that nothing in the night outside mattered anymore.


	5. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey/Zeke. Consent issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: princeling

Casey used to hold it against Zeke that he was such an arrogant fuck. Now he knows him better he sometimes feels sorry for the guy. It's not his fault his mom gave him every (material) thing he ever asked for and never taught him how to deal with people.

Casey gets along with his parents better now than he did before the aliens, before Zeke. He's got a better appreciation for "normal" and "limits", Saturday trips to the library and summer trips to the lake. For one hour of TV a night and three dollars spending money a week.

He tries to keep that in mind when Zeke insults Casey in public, or when what they do in private leaves Casey with bruises. When Zeke's not ready to wait and Casey's just not ready. "Okay," he says, "just take it easy," because Zeke never learned how to hear "no".


	6. Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stokely post-canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: overpass

The pedestrian overpass on the walk back to the apartment is Stokely's favorite place to sit and think, breathe the fumes and hear the car horns, before she has to go home and face Stan. He already knows, she just doesn't like to lay it on him day after day.

She has to remind herself not to stay too long, her legs dangling over, hypnotized by the movement on the highway below, soothed by a familiar hatred for the little people in their little machines. He worries when she comes home late smelling like exhaust. "I'm okay," she tells him.

Stan's okay. He remembers that it lived in his blood and his brain for an hour and then it left him alone. That's why she thought they'd do all right together – get out of Herrington and get on with their lives. Only lately she'd rather be alone with her ghosts.


End file.
